Hatred is not your master: Book 3:Tears of the sun
by Demon Of Dark NOBLE
Summary: The third installment to the Hatred is not your master sires. Amanda has been found alive and well just one small problem she has does not remember her mate. Will she remember before its to late or will Mundus use her beloved for his own ends: "Six Billion cries of agony will usher in a new balance" Naruto, Devil May Cry, and Resident Evil.
1. PROLUGE

**A/N: This is the next book in the hatred is not your master series. This takes place during Resident Evil 5. **

**Prologue**

Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine had no idea what they were about to stumble on when they entered the Spencer estate. He looked at his best friend and lover over many of years, as they kicked opened the door they found the one person they thought they would never see here "WESKER!" yelled Chris and opened fire.

Jill followed him into the fire, Wesker used inhuman speed to dodged their fire. Wesker's eyes glowed as red as a devil's eyes. Amanda would weep to see him like this now. Wesker knocked them around sending Jill into the book shelf "Why?"he asked  
"Spencer killed her and Amber. He killed them both. I saw her head Chris." Wesker said.

His eyes widened "She wouldn't want to see you like this."he said

"Irrelevant!" yelled Wesker slamming him into the table and dragging him across it.

The next he knew he was dangling in the air "Good buy Chris, give my regards to Amanda and Amber."said Wesker.

What happened next happened so fast Jill tackled Wesker out of the window and into the dark void below. Jill would be taking his place, his heart shattered.

B.S.A.A form as far as the hidden villages had come to help find Jill. Itachi his oldest friend looked saddened by these events "Amber is alive we were able to get to her before Spencer's men did. Amanda chose to sacrifice herself. If what Wesker says is true Amber will not only have lost her mother, but her father by the end."said Itachi

"At least I know Jill is safe where ever she is."he said sadly

"Don't give up my friend we will find her."said Itachi  
"ITACHI-SIMPI, CHRIS-SIMPI COME LOOK AT WHAT TOBI FINDS!"yelled Tobi.

At least they had Tobi to lighten the mood, Tobi could always bring a smile to anyone's face.

When they reached Tobi he had reviled a hidden door way that lead down "Good job Tobi."he said

"Hello Uncle Chris."said a voice.

He turned and saw a blond version of Amanda standing there with Wesker's hair and original eye color.

Amber walked over and froze "Amber?"asked Itachi

"It can't be, even I found my mother's head she can't be alive."said Amber

"Because dear child it was a clone."said a voice.

He turned the legendary Devil knight had returned "Mundus has corrupted Albert I am afraid."said Sparta

"Why would he want my father?"asked Amber

"Because my dear grand daughter, to recreate the world in his own image."said Sparda  
"So Amanda is alive?"he asked

"Yes and you will need her to stop Albert before he destroys everything."said Sparda and with that as fast as the Devil Knight appeared he disappeared

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

_'Wake up my daughter.'_said a voice

_'Who are you?' _she asked

_'My darling Amanda, you must wake up you have years to catch up on. Your daughter needs you, your friends need you, and your brothers need you.'_said the voice.

Her eyes opened she was in a tank with faces looking at her memories of names to the faces flooded her mind _"Drain the fucking tank!"_said Chris.

The tank drained slowly as the hatch opened she fell naked to the floor breathing hard, trying to make scene of what had happened and what was going to happen. She looked at her daughter "A-A-Amber? What happened where am I?"she asked

"Spencer estate."said Chris.

She nodded, Itachi put his Akatsuki robe on her to keep her naked body hidden "Chris what has happened?"she asked.

Chris explained everything to her "Wesker? I don't remember I still have a lot of black spots in my mind."she said

"I understand."said Chris

"Mom, how could you forget about dad?"asked Amber

"I don't know, but I am sure in time my memories will fully return."she said.

Amber looked upset by her answer, she pulled her daughter against her "Lets get you checked out and back to your three brothers."said Chris.

More memories flooded her mind of twins with hair like her own and one with brown hair "Yes they are ten to one going nuts."she said

"You have NO idea."said Pein.

**DEVIL MAY CRY 3 days later...**

Oh how they missed her. Forest took a swig of his beer "I should have been there."he said

"All you would accomplish Forest was your own death."said Vergil

"I shouldn't be here the only person that bridged the gap between Spyer and Sparta is gone."he said

"Not true Forest Amber."said Alexia.

He forgot about his niece who was now ANBU Black ops for Konaha. The door opened to Amber standing there "Spencer lied, what he killed was a clone to wound us." she said

"Hello brothers did ya miss me?"asked a voice.

His beer dropped to the floor it couldn't be? But it was, he looked at Dante and Vergil who were grinning like a pair of jack asses. Amanda was alive and she was home.


	2. Lost and slowly found

**A/N: I hate when someone leaves a message saying I have no talent thats why I will be updating my profile a bit. I will update it while I type my stories maybe the 'Guest' will grow a pair and settle things in a challenge fic one shot where the reviews will do the talking. So with out further delay here is the first chapter.**

**Chapter 1: Lost and slowly found.**

**Africa 2009**

Amanda Spyer-Sparta, rode shotgun as Chris Redfield drove through the vast dust bowl of the African Savanna to head to their mission. The B.S.A.A had considered what was going on as a Demonic attack in Africa so they called Devil May Cry. Chris at first didn't like the idea of her being partnered up with him and an African agent, but she had put his mind at ease. Chris wanted nothing more that to stop Bio-Terrorism in general permanently. Leon had made a similar comment back in a town that had the same population as Raccoon City with Dante around and her little half brother made a joke about Leon needing a REALLY BIG SOS pad. Which had some laughs from Leon and Claire, but not so much from Vergil who proceeded to knock the red twin upside the head. She looked over at Chris "So who is the African Agent we are to meet up with?"she asked

"Don't know, but I would keep your glamor up for now. No telling how they may react to a half breed like yourself."said Chris.

She shrugged "Someones got to do the hard lifting."she said smirking.

Chris chuckled and shook his head "Remember anything else lately?"he asked.

She looked out the window and sighed "Bits and pieces of things. Mainly in bed with someone tall dark and handsome who isn't Billy Coen I may add."she said

"Not an image I want in my head."said Chris.

She laughed "I remember a time you wanted to be glued to my hip."she said

"That was along time ago, Amanda you do realize Konaha sent ANBU black ops into the area as well?"he asked

"I know Amber told me this is her first away from guard detail assignment form the Hokage."she said.

Just then a flash back hit her:

_Flash back_

_ A handsome blond leaned against the tree as they watched Amber try to do a transformation jutsu. She shook her head and looked at the blond "Give her time Dear Heart, she will get it." he said_

_End of Flash back_

"Hey you alright?"asked Chris

"Yeah I had another flash back. Amber was trying to learn a standard transformation jutsu."she said.

Chris laughed "Yeah I remember what happened THAT day. You nearly killed Naruto."he said.

She smiled "I wish I could remember that."she said

"In time you will...We're here."said Chris.

DXDXDXDXXDXDXDX

As soon as Chris stopped the Hummer she got out to stretch her legs, she wore her signature black leather sleeveless shirt that showed a nice amount of cleavage, her black leather pants, and her black boots that came up to her knee. She was missing her signature stardust sword a memento from her father Sparta and her twin Lightning hawk Devil arms. She saw someone walk up behind them, she turned to see a young woman who looked to be in her early to mid twenties "Welcome to Africa."the girl said with a smile "My name is Sheva Alamar."

Chris nodded and extended his hand "Chirs Redfield."said Chris

" your reputation proceeds you. Its an honor."said Sheva

"Just Chris thanks."said Chris.

Sheva turned to her "Amanda Spyer..."she began

"The daughter of the Legendary Devil Knight. Your glamor is necessary unless you want the fan fair. Your brother Dante did a number on a village here a while back."said Sheva extending her hand to her

"Another thing for me to get on to him about."she said shaking Sheva's hand.

Why couldn't Dante show restraint and not destroy a building like her or Vergil, then again Devils can assume their true forms which could be a lot larger than its human host. Sheva nodded "I understand that your daughter is here in Africa, I hope she will be alright."said Sheva

"Shes as strong willed as her mother she can manage."said Chris.

The three began to walk to the front gates "Ever since the change in government there has been a lot of talk."said Sheva

"Intell says the place is a haven for terrorists now."said Chirs

"They won't be happy to see us then."she said.

Sheva nodded "Thats why I am your partner to put them at ease."said Sheva.

They stopped as a guard came out and began to pat Sheva down, the guard got a little to 'Touchy' for her and Chris's taste "No need to get all TOUCHY." said Sheva as she produced a nice roll of bills.

The guard took it and signaled for the gates to be opened, as they opened they began to move again.

DXDXDXDXXDXDX

He was trapped in his own mind by Mundus, he should have known better than to attack Spencer like that. The old bastard always had a trick or two waiting. Now he was the host to Sparta's greatest enemy and he was using his body to his full advantage "Your weak Albert, your mate will die by my hands. As well as your daughter, funny they were alive the whole time and you let your emotions for them take control."said Mundus

"I hope Amanda kills me so I can be rid of you."he said.

Mundus laughed "You are indeed a fool Albert Wesker. I am sure it will be all the more painful for you when your dear friend Jill takes their lives."said Mundus

"You will not win Mundus I left my sword with Itachi, I thought something like this would happen. If Amanda or Amber cut their hands with that blade your devil prince ass will be expelled from my body."he said.

Mundus sent a current of demonic electricity through him. He was dirfting into darkness a smile on his face "You underestimate Amanda's love for me Mundus and that will be your down fall."he said.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

They had met up with their contact and got their weapons "Why does she need that sword?"asked the Contact

"If intell is correct and devils are behind this my Sword and other Devil arms are our best defense." she said.

The contact nodded "What do you know about Uroburos?"asked the contact

"Mostly just rumors. Mentioning of a dooms day plan."said Chris

"Apparently it is no rumor."said the contact.

She froze, her father warned her about this "Your kidding."said Sheva

"Fuck, if its released it is the globe event needed to brake the seal."she said

"I take it Uroburos means something else to the devil hunter circle?"asked the Contact

"No worse, if Uroburos is released Mundus will come to power again and not even Sparta himself can stop him this time."she said.

The contacts eyes widened "Irving is our only lead find him and stop it. The world doesn't need the likes of Mundus to return."said the contact.

When the contact left Chris put an arm on her shoulder "Then we have to find him, to stop this from coming to pass."said Sheva.

She nodded and put her sword in its holder as she pulled out Draco. Chris's eyes went wide as she attached it to her side "What?"she asked

"That was HIS sword to protect you with."said Chris

"Draco the sword of the mate of the daughter of Sparta."said Sheva in aw.

She looked at the sword "I just can't remember him."she said sadly.

Chris nodded and took point screams reached their ears "We have trouble in that building lets move."she said.

What they found next made her blood boil she may have been lost but she was slowly being found again.


	3. Akatsuki and ANBU

**A/N: Here is the next chapter for tears of the son. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: Akatsuki and ANBU**

Amber Wesker-Sparda looked around the roof tops, a while ago they heard screaming now all was silent "Hida, does Jashin know whats going on or are you stupid?"asked Sasori.

She rolled her eyes Naruto was Captain of the ANBU team sent here to Kijuju and between Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, and herself they were a force to be reckoned with. With or with out her hell bringer on her left arm to her hand. The Akatsuki being there was a bonus, Itachi was her mother's protector and always would be until her father returned. She entered the room first, dealing with B. a lot lately they all had to carry a hand gun or rifle along side of their normal ninja weapons.  
Naruto finally tired of Hidan arguing with Sasori turned to the servant of Jashin "Shut the fuck up Hidan. Because of you the enemy will know we are here."Naruto snapped.

Hidan shut his mouth as Pein nodded, she checked the body and looked at the door on the otherside of the room "This one is infected with los plegus. He has a devil arms round to the head. My mother or Uncle is here."she said

"Are you sure?"asked Zetsu  
"I feel Darco near by so yes my mother is here."she replied.

Naruto looked at her "Lets see where they are."said Naruto.

She nodded and headed for the door and opened it "They used the window to get out."she said.

She looked out and saw a trail of bodies leading around a corner "Most positive she was here alright."said Naruto.

She jumped out the window and onto the nearest roof top and looked around, she heard a voice on the wind and cheering. The voice was saying something along the lines of 'Traitor, tainted soul needed to be cleansed.' she looked at Naruto who nodded "Lets move."he said and they headed to the noise.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

She watched in horror as their contact got his head lobbed off by the Giant wielding a large as fuck ax. Talk about Axing someone a question, the loud mouth with the mega phone saw Chris and she drew her pistols "Get ready for the fun."she said.

Chris looked at her and shook his head "Mandy, deal with that big son of a bitch when he gets here."said Chris

"No need to ask."she said.

They were shooting the infected with head shots and watching heads explode. The Ax wielder came through the gate then the wall. They were in trouble they were surounded as she drew her sword to take on the Ax wielder who was about to give her a splitting headache a puppet of the third Kazakage appeared and deflected the blow. She knew only one person with that puppet "Sasori."she said  
"FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FIRE JUTSU!"cried two male voices.

She, Chris, and Sheva looked and she smiled The Akatsuki and the ANBU had arrived just in time to save their asses. It was her turn now, she punched the ax wielder in the chest sending him flying outside "Nice Fucking Hit Amanda-chan."said Hidan.

She done the hand signs with each hand for Chidori and the Rasingan "SPECIAL ART: JUTSU FUSION" she began as soon as the two attacks merged she charged the bastard with the ax "RISENDORI!"

DXDXDXDXDX

Sheva couldn't believe she had seen the Risendori first hand, it was as beautiful as it was deadly. Amanda stood up and looked at the rest of the infected, who all were stupid enough to charge Amanda at once dog piling up on her. She went to help, but Chris stopped her "Watch."said Chris.

She watched as in between the cracks a light began to emerge and the infected went flying up in the air and there in the middle standing was Amanda in her devil form. Amanda roared and with her sword she charged forward and cut the enemy to ribbons.

DXDXDXDXDX

When Kirk blew the gate she went back to her human form _"Amanda you know, your one scary looking woman as a devil?"_asked Kirk  
"Its a gift."she said.

Her wounds had healed as both the Akatsuki and ANBU surrounded them the fox masked ANBU nodded to her "Hello Naruto."she said

"Shit girl you look like you beat Jashin's ass and got away with it."said Hidan  
"I feel like it too."she said.  
One ANBU with a tiger mask removed theirs "Hello Mom."she said  
"Amber, ANBU? I can't say I am shocked."said Chris

"Well, I aim to please Chris."said Amber.

She was proud of her daughter she felt light headed and Amber saw this "Mom?"Amber said as she collapsed.

She let the darkness surround her as she regained her strength.

DXDXDXDXDX

He looked at Itachi, he had an idea on what was causing this and not the first one of them had the sexual energy to re-energize her. Itachi sighed "Is she alright?"asked Sheva

"Yes and No, With out her mate here she will tire easily after devil triggering."said Pein  
"Wesker."he growled

"It wasn't my fathers' fault Chris it was Spencer's showing my father the head of a clone that he made that failed."said Amber.

Amber was right he really in away couldn't blame Wesker, but yet Wesker's crazed nature cost Jill her life or so he thought. If Jill was alive he had to get her back and help Amanda snap Wesker out of his stupor.


End file.
